Why?
by bballgurl4eva
Summary: Why did Kim send the letter? Better story than summary. My first fic! Please read and review. Chapter 15 up! New screen name, I was gobball! Tell me what you think!
1. Kat finds out

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers!

Why?

Chapter 1: Thinking and Flashbacks

Kim was sitting at her new home in Florida crying her eyes out looking at the stars wishfully wondering how this had happened. Why did she give up her morpher for this? This was torture. She never thought any thing like this would happen to her. Why? Why?Why? She sat there trying to figure this out crying all at the same time. Her mind flashed to The Letter and the tears started to flow more and more.

Tommy just got back from a fight with one of The Machine Empire's monster still thinking about The Letter. _Why did she send me that letter? What could have made her do it? _Little did he know that the rest of the gang had come up behind him and saw the look on his face.

"Tommy are you still thinking of her?" Kat asked.

"How could I not be thinking of her?" He replied. "There must be something wrong she would never have sent that to me unless something was wrong." He said in denial.

"Dude, Tommy you need to get over this." Rocky told him.

"Yeah I guess." Tommy muttered.

Kat knew that Tommy would never be all right unless he knew the truth, but she had swore not to tell.

Flashback 

"_Zordon do you know why Kim sent that letter to Tommy?" Kat asked._

_"Yes Katherine I do, though the only thing can tell you is that Kimberly did it on her free will." Said Zordon in his big booming voice._

_"May I use the teleportation device to go to Florida, so I can check on her?" Kat asked._

_"Yes, you may as long as you tell no one about this."_

_"Of course.'_

End Flashback 

If only she knew what she was getting into that fateful day.

Flashback

_**"**Kim. Are you here?'_

_ Kat hears crying in the background and follows the noise. She sees Kim sleeping in a rocking chair and a baby crying in a crib. Kat noticed that Kim had bruises all over body and make a note to ask._

_"Oh my gosh. Kim, Kim wake up."_

_"Kat what, wake why are you here?" Kim asks panicky. " Is any one else here?"_

_"Kim, calm down. No one else is here. I just came to see why you wrote The Letter."_

_At the mention of The Letter Kim's eyes started to flood with tears. _

_"I didn't want to, but I had to." Kimberly cried._

_"Is she the reason why?" Kat motioned to the little girl whose name she did not know. _

_"Her name is Olivia, and she's only part of the reason." Kim whispered. _

_"Part of the reason? What's the other part?" _

_ "Other parts not part. One of the other parts is Coach Schmidt he abuses us, you know hit, kicks if we do the littlest things; like mess a jump up or basically anything and the sick part is he likes it." Kim told Kat. _

_"That's why you have all those bruise."_

_Kim nodded her head._

"_What's the other part?" _

_"You." Kim whispers._

_"ME?" Kat yells_

_"I thought Tommy liked you more than me since I moved away."_

_"A little secret between you and me, I like Billy."_

_ Then Kat's communicator beeps and Zordon comes on the line saying that there is a monster attack and that the team needs her._

_"I've got to go." Kat says._

_"Before you leave you have to promise me one thing."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Don't ever tell anyone, especially not Tommy." _

_"I swear."_

_"Oh yeah one more thing."_

_"Yeah?"_

_Good luck with Billy, don't hurt him." Kim smiles._

_"Never." _

_Kat then teleports off. _

End Flashback 

After the fight Zordon called Katherine to the Command Center to see what she had learned. Tommy was trying to find Katherine to see why see was late to the fight. Tommy spots Katherine as soon as she teleports away and finds this strange. Tommy teleports right after her but accidentally pushes a wrong button and lands in a place hidden from Zordon and Kat's sight.

"Kat what did you find out about Kimberly?" Zordon booms.

Tommy has a shocked look on his face when he hears that Kat went to visit Kim.

" You won't believe what I found out. First her Coach hits her and the rest of the team for that matter. Any and every time they do something wrong. I guess the power withdrawal effected her more than we thought. She looks so thin and weak. I guess she couldn't fight back. The sick thing is he likes it. Kim has bruises all over her body."

Tommy gasped then quickly covered his mouth hoping no one heard him. He couldn't believe it! Why didn't Kim tell him? He teleported out of there and didn't care if anyone saw.

Kat that she saw a flash of red in her side vision, but must of been mistaken.

"Continue." Zordon said.

"Well Kim thought Tommy liked me since she left and we all know that's not true. The biggest part is that well she was pregnant with Tommy's baby and didn't want him to know." Kat explained.

"Why would she do a thing like that?"

"My guess is that she didn't want Tommy to quit his Rangering to help her."

Tommy didn't want to hear anymore, he teleported out and didn't care if anyone saw him. _Kim …abused … coach. _That was all that ran through his head. _Kim …abused… coach. How could she have lied to me? Why, why would she do a thing? She knows I would have helped her. Maybe that's why she didn't tell me.I probably would have killed the guy. Oh wait I still will kill the guy.I got to go visit. NOW!_

Before he left he called all the other rangers and Zordon with no hesitation at all for he had forgotten that Kat knew all about Kim and her situation. Imagine that.

"Hey guys, this is Tommy." He called into his communicator waiting for an answer.

"This is Jason."

"Is anyone there with you?"

"Everyone." Jason said this not knowing that Kat wasn't with them.

Kat had also heard this but wasn't able to answer before Tommy started talking.

"I'm going to Florida, I just learned new news about Kim. I have to go. If there is an emergency call me, only if it's any emergency.

"Go for it Tommy!" Jason encourages.

Tommy teleports off.

"Tommy wait!" Kat who heard the conversation at the Command Center yells.

"Kat what's wrong?" Billy asks worriedly.

"Tommy can't go after Kim. There were reasons that Kim broke up with Tommy. It's not like she wanted to, she had to."

"Why?" Asked Tanya.

"Kim had his baby." Kat explained.

"WHAT!" Kat heard everyone yelled.

"Come to the Command Center, and I'll tell you the rest."

The group teleported to the Command Center to here the rest of the story.

"A couple of weeks ago I went to visit Kim after The Letter, just to see why she wrote it. When I got there Kim was sleeping next to a crib. When she woke up she told me the baby's name is Olivia. She also told me that her Coach abuses her, I could see bruises all over her body. She didn't want Tommy to know because she didn't want Tommy to stop protecting the world. Then she told me that she thought Tommy liked me. I told her no way and that I liked someone else."

At the last statement she looked at Billy who blushed. Everyone picked up on this except Rocky. So of course Rocky went and asked, " Who do you like?" Tanya hit him and he finally noticed Billy blushing. "Oh." Everyone laughed including Zordon and Alpha tried.

All the sudden it dawned on Jason, who was like Kim's big brother, that Tommy was going to find out.

"We have to stop Tommy from finding out."

"It's to late Rangers." Alpha said.

"We have to try." Rocky said determinedly.

"Tommy already left, and you know it only takes a second to teleport, he's probably already there." Kat declares sadly.

"Kim's not going to take this well." Billy exclaims.

Meanwhile

"Kim, Kim where are you?" Tommy yells.

"Who's there?" Kim calls back. Crying can be heard in the background. Kim sees Tommy and faints.


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: I donot own Power Rangers!

* * *

I just want to thank everyone. I read many Letter stories and put them all together in one story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Explanations

Tommy rushed to Kimberly hoping she wasn't hurt. Meanwhile the crying in the background was still going on.

Beautiful, wake up" He said with a sinking feeling of deju vu. Kim stirred. Tommy placed her on the couch and went to find out what was crying. As Tommy walked into the bedroom his communicator went off. Sighing, Tommy stopped and answered the call.

"What!" He answered shortly.

"We need your help immediately." Adam yelps.

"Were getting beat bad." Cries Kat.

"Fine I'm on my way." Tommy said.

Not happy what so ever he teleported away. He told himself as soon as the fight was over to come back and see what made the crying noise. I will not FORGET!

Meanwhile Kim had woken up and was wondering why she was on the couch.

"I could have swore Tommy was here. Maybe I was just dreaming again. Wait, why is Olivia crying?" Kim cried as she rushed to take care of her baby.

Back in Angel Grove

The fight was over and they had won once again. He knew he was forgetting something but couldn't remember what. He heard Billy and Kat talking he walked over to try to listen. He knew this wasn't polite but he had to know what was going on for some reason. Maybe something in their conversation would remind him of he was forgetting. He heard Billy asked Kat if she needed help on her homework. Then he mentioned something about Kim and all the sudden his memory came back to him. As Tommy teleports off he hears Kim saying something about a baby. _A baby? What is he talking about? Oh crap, the crying that was a baby. Kim's baby. Wait whose is it? _Tommy thought.

Kim was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee when she saw a red stream of light

"T...tommy?" Kim stuttered.

"Kim do you have a baby?" Tommy just flat out asked.

Kim looked down, looked back up, nodded and started walking toward her bedroom. Tommy followed without saying a word. When they got to the bedroom she picked up Olivia and handed her to Tommy. Tommy took her gently into his arms and gently rocked her.

"What's her name?" Tommy asked.

"Olivia." Kim whispered.

"When was she born?"

"About nine months after I left."

"Wait, so she's mine."

"Yes."

Tommy just stood there in shock. _I have a baby. Baby she's mine. Olivia is mine. Olivia ... Oliver... she's named after me. Wait why didn't Kim tell me? The reason I came her the first time was because she is being abused by her Coach.Hence the bruises on her body.I must ask about it. _

"Kim, I have two questions. Why didn't you tell me about Olivia and does your Coach abuse you."

"To the first question, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to stop your life and make you come to me. To the second question, yes he does."

To prove this she lifted up her sweater and showed Tommy her very bruise stomach.

"God, Kim"

Tommy went over and hugged Kim tightly.

"Kim do you want to continue to stay here?"

Kim shook her head. "Come home then, back to Angel Grove. I know everyone wants you to." Tommy told her.

"I love you, Tommy and yes I will. If I tell my Coach I'm afraid he might hurt me more."

"I love you too, Kim. He won't hurt you because I will be here and so will the rest of the team."

Meanwhile on the Moon

Prince Spockett was watchin this scene and suddenly got and idea. He went over to King Mondo and told him his plan.

"I have a plan to capture the Red Ranger."

tbc

Not sure if I spelled Spockett right. Tell me if I didn't

Please review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. Also if you could give me ideas for future chapters.


	3. Kidnapped

Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

I want to thank Arwennicole and Ghostwriter for telling me my mistake! Thank you!

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

After Sprockett told King Mondo his plan he put it into plan. Their plan was to kidnap Kim and Olivia as a ransom for Tommy (how original). He pointed at two random people to go get the two they needed. He wasn't actually sure whom he pointed to put at least someone who would do it.

Unknown to everyone except Kim and Tommy, Tommy was getting Kim back into shape and practicing her martial arts so she wouldn't be scared of her coach. Kim had almost come up to level she was at when she left. She wasn't as scared as she was before. The day of confrontation was here. Tommy had gathered the troops and they were on their way.

When they got there coach Schimt was overly confused and pissed. He started going off at Kimberly and tried to hit her, but before his hand got to her face Kim grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. When Tommy saw her coach trying to hit here he started to charge, but Jason held him back and told him that Kim needed to take care of it. Kim had Schimt on the ground with her foot on top of him yelling, "You leave me alone and the rest of the team. If you don't I will report you to the police. I may have been afraid before, but now I am not. Oh yeah one more thing, I QUIT!" Kim walked off with a smile on her face. The rest of the team rushed over to congratulate her.

"Nice job!"  
"Way to go!"  
"You go girl!"  
"I love you." This must have come from Tommy

Over in Kim's apartment, Olivia was playing in her crib. She just found her mom's old watch and was playing with it when the two goons appeared out of nowhere and knocked out her babysitter then started toward Olivia. Olivia saw this and started crying. Kim was near here room and heard this and ran toward Olivia. The goons saw here and nabbed her too. Soon they were off to the Moon. All of them Kim, Olivia and the watch.

Tommy came in and saw the baby sitter on the floor and Olivia's crib empty and Kim nowhere around. He saw a note on the floor saying that if he wanted Kim and Olivia back he would have to give Mondo the Zeo Crystal. Tommy sat on the floor crying until the team came in.

On the Moon Mondo was in absolute delight.

"You got both of them? I knew I chose you two for a reason." Which everyone knew was a lie.

Mondo walked over to Kim and studied her.

"You will get me a very good ransom my dear." Mondo taunted.

Kim spit in his face. This made Mondo very mad.

"Take her and the baby to the dudgeons." Mondo ordered.

Not knowing so the watch that Olivia grabbed was Kim's old communicator.

End Chapter 3 


	4. Not Just a Watch

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

* * *

I want to thank everyone who told me about my mistake in the last chapter. THANK YOU!

* * *

Chapter 4: Not Just a Watch

Tommy sat on the floor numb from shock. The rest of the team ran in wondering what happened. While they asked questions Tommy just sat there not saying anything.

"Bro, what happened?" Jason's voice snapped Tommy at of his state.

"They took them." Tommy answered shakily.

"Who? Who was taken?" Rocky wondered.

"Kim and Olivia. Some goons took Kim and Olivia." Tommy said finally able to form complete sentences.

"Whoordered the goons to take them andwhere do you think they took them?" Tanya asked everyone.

"Probably the Machine Empire and up to the Moon is my guess."

"We need to get back to the Command Center now." Billy ordered.

They teleported out leaving the baby sitter on the floor still unconscious.

* * *

On the Moon 

Kim was shivering in her cell while rocking Olivia who was sleeping. Kim was so very tired. She was scared to sleep while she was here. She was also so very hungry. Sure they had to feed her but not very much. She gave most of her food to Olivia to get her well. All of the sudden the door opened and Mondo came in.

"Hello my little lottery ticket. With you either way I win." Mondo gloated.

"Hate to break your bubble, but lottery tickets aren't very sucessful." Kim said sarcastically.

"Oh, well with you I win. Want to know how?" Mondo asked not really caring what the answer was.

"Not really." Kimmuttered knowing whatever answer she gave she would find out the answer anyone.

"Too bad. I either get the Zeo Crystal or I get to keep you and your baby and have the Red Rangerbe miserable."

"Wow how great for you." Kim said once again sarcastically.

"Watch it and or I might have to hurt you." At this Kim shivered. Not wanting to let Mondo she was scared she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"You wouldn't. If you hurt me so much and kill me you won't get the Crystal."

"Who said anything about killing you, Ionly said something about torturing you." With that Mondo stalked off.

Sometime during this "conversation" Olivia had woken up and was now playing with that watch she was playing with before they were kidnapped.

"Hey honey what ya got there?" Kim wondered.

Kim carefully took the watch out of Olivia's tiny hands and looked at it. After a second Kim gasped. It was her old communicator.

"Please let this still work. Please, please, please."

She slowly lifted the communicator to her lips and pushed the button and spoke into it.

"Hello, anyone there?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Command Center 

Billy was frantically pushing buttons trying to find Kim's signal. Kat was helping her boyfriend out with all of the buttons. Alpha was trying to help but ended up just getting in the way. Tanya and Rocky were questioning Zordon about the ransom letter they had found at the apartment. Tommy was pacingwhile Jason was trying to calm him down.

"Tom, you need to calm down." Jason meant buisness he was not using the name Tommy.

"Jason, I can't calm down. What if we never find her? What if Mondo did something to Kim? What if he did something to Olivia." Tommy started to panick.

"Stop with all what if questions. You know we will find her."

"You don't know that. I just got her back I don't want to lose her."Tommy cried.

After this statment Kim's scared, little voice came over everyone's communicator.

"Hello, anyone there?"

End Chapter 4

Please Please Review


	5. Saving Kim and the Joining of Old Ranger...

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

Chapter 5: Saving Kim and the Joining of Old Rangers 

"Hello, anybody there?" That voice rang through Tommy's head. He dove on his communicator which he had previously taken off.

"Kim is that you?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"Yeah it's me. I'm on the Moon with Olivia and I'm really hungry, please please please save me!" Kim blurted out in one breath.

"Kim just hold on, I almost have a hold on your communicator signal. Whatever you do, do not let Mondo get a hold of your communicator. If he got a hold of it he might be able to get into the Command Center."

While he was talking Kat got Kim's signal.

"Yes, I got it. Kim make sure to hold onto Olivia and the communicator and prepare for a ride."

"I'm ready." Kim said very happy.

Mondo heard talking and walked into Kim's cell to see who she was talking toright when Kat pushed the button and Kim teleported out right in front of his metal eyes. Mondo lunged after her but was too late. Mondo let out a furious scream and ordered for some monsters to be sent down to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile back at The Command Center 

Kim had just teleported in when she was bombarded by the team. Even Alpha waddled over to hug her. Finally everyone cleared so Tommy could see her. Tommy kissed her then took Olivia from her arms and kissed her little forehead. Everyone laughed at how cheerful Tommy was. All of the sudden Kim's stomach growled. Again everyone laughed as Kim blushed.

"Let's go get you and Olivia some food then all you guys can have a reunion."

As Tommy and Kim walked off they realized that they didn't have Olivia anymore for she was being passed around and was currently in the arms of Alpha.Then the alarm went off and everyone turned towards the viewing globe. They all saw three monsters and a mess of Cogs. They rangers morphed and teleported off to fight the mosters.

"Zordon don't you think that is a lot of monsters for them to handle?" Kim asked.

"Yes Kim that is true, but if worst comes to worst I have a back up plan." Zordon boomed.

Kim paced around the room watching the veiwing globe forgetting about her hunger. The Rangers were getting their butts kicked.

"Zordon what can we do? What is your back up plan?" Kim asked.

Then Trini, Jason, Zack,and Aisha teleported in very confused. Kim ran over to them and gave each of them a huge hug. Billy then walked in and joined them.

"Kim you asked what my back up plan was and this is it. Jason, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Billy and Kim how would you like to come back as Rangers?"

"To help out my friends I would love to." Jason answered.

"Me too." The rest answered together.

"I only have one question, well actually two. Who will watch Olivia and what happened to the old babysitter?" Only Trini was not confused by the first question because Kim had told her all about Olivia, but everyone was confused by the second question."

"We will be glad to watch Olivia here and as for the babysitter we teleported her to a doctor and she is now fine."

Wait, I also have a question." Aisha said. "If Trini is here what color will I be?"

"Don't worry Aisha you will still be yellow, only you will have the Bear morpher when Trini will have the Saber-Tooth Tiger morpher. We have restorted all of your morphers so they won't cause you any problems." It was Billy who answered this.

Alpha handed out the morphers to everyone.

"All right everyone ready? Okay, It's Morphin' Time." Jason once again took charge.

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl."

"Triceratops."

"Saber-Tooth Tiger."

"Tyrannosaurus."

"The Bear."

The new/old rangers teleported to help the other rangers out. When they got there the other rangers were very thankful.

"Hey Bro, need some help?"

"You bet ya."

After a couple of minutes the Dino Rangers whipped out their weapons.

"Power Axe."

"Power Bow."

"Power Lance."

"Power Daggers."

"Power Sword."

"Bear Claws."

The Dino Rangers put their weapons together with an extra spot for Aisha's weapon. The Zeo Rangers also did this and together the beat the final two monsters.

* * *

Up On The Moon 

Mondo was watching the fight and saw the addition to the team and the final result and got very angry. He was so angry that steam blew out of his "ears".

"Make my monster's grow." Mondo yelled to everyone and no one at the same time.

* * *

Both teams were giving congrats and asking questions when the last to monsters grew. 

"Uh-oh"

End Chapter 5

* * *

**I'm not actually sure what Aisha's weapon was and I read that her weapons were the Bear Claws so that is what I put.**

Please Please Please Review nicely!


	6. It Feels Good

Disclaimer: I do no own Power Rangers

* * *

Chapter 6: It Feels Good 

"Uh-Oh" The Dino Rangers and the Zeo Rangers watched as the monsters grew bigger. The Zeo Rangers had just called out their Zords and weren't doing to good. The other rangers weren't quite sure if their Zords still worked. As if Alpha read their minds their communicators beeped and they heard Alpha's voice telling them to call on the Thunder Zords.

"We need Thunder Zord Power now!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunder Zord Power."

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunder Zord Power."

"Triceratop-Unicorn Thunder Zord Power."

"Saber-Tooth Tiger-Griffin Thunder Zord Power."

"Tyrannnosaurus-Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power."

"ThunderZord MegaZord."

"Bear Zord."

Aisha fought on her own while the the two MegaZords fought side by side. The Rangers had already destroyed one of the monster, again. The second monster proved though to be much harder. Zordon came over the intercom's and told them some news that suprised them all. Aisha's Bear Zord will connect the Zeo MegaZord and the Dino MegaZord together. After the connected their two Zords they killed the monster and went on their way.

* * *

At the Juice Bar 

The gang walked in laughing with all of the happy couples. Tommy with his arm around Kim who was holding Olivia. Billy and Kat holding hands, along with Jason and Trini, Adam and Tanya following their lead. Rocky and Aisha followed close together, flirting.Zack was in the back looking for Angela.The went up to the counter to order and Ernie was in for a suprise.

"Kim, Jason, Trini, Aisha,Zack what are you guy doing back. Creepy I rhymed. Hey Kim who is the little one? So it must feel good to be back in the spandex, huh?"

"This is Olivia, she is me and Tommy's daughter.Wait how did you know about us?" Kim asked.

"Oh, I can answer that. We accidently teleported out right in front of the camera and Ernie saw it." Tommy explained.

"Nice one." Kim said sarcastically.

"Woah, you two have a kid?" Ernie asked.

"Apparently." Zack answered.

"So, you guys want the usual."

"Yes." They answered in unison.

They gang went to sit down at the usual table.

"Okay Kim I want and expalnation about Olivia and why you wrote The Letter." Rocky asked.

"Well I'm sure that Kat briefed you on the situation.Well when I got to Florida I started to feel sick and I had these crazy food cravings. That's when I found out I was pregnant. Coach Schimt pressured me to get an abortion and I told him no. That's when he started hitting me. Right before I had Olivia I sent The Letter"

At this Kim saw all of the boys clench thier fists and start to get red in the face.

"After I had Olivia Coach pressured me togive her up for adoption.I wanted to go back to practicing but I wasn't sure who to leave her with. I called my Mom in France and she came down to come take care of her. I tried to hide the bruises with make-up so my Mom couldn't see them. During this whole thingI thought that Kat had a crush on Tommy. Obviously thisisn't true considering she is dating Billy. Anyways this is about the time Kat came. Then Tommy came, then I was kidnapped, then I got my powers back and now I'm here."

When Kim mentioned getting her powers back the Zeo team started asking questions.

"How did you guys get your powers back?"

"Hey, I just spilled my guts about my life, it's someone elses turn." This is what Kim said when Tommy looked at her.

"I'll do it." Billy said. "Zordon knew that one of these days you would need help. I don't how he knew but he did. So he had me help him locate the Power Coins and restore them. When the time was near we were to teleport all of the old rangers to help. Luckily Kim was already at the Command Center when the time came. All we had to do was get Jason, Zack,Trini, and Aishahere. So Alpha teleported them here and we gave them their old power coins. Since Trini was here we had to give Aisha her Bear Morpher."

"Hey, I actually understood that!." Zack exclaimed.

"Sooo, how does it feel to have your power's back?" Tanya asked.

The Dino Rangers looked at each other and agreed.

"It feels good."

* * *

End Chapter 6 

**Please tell me what you think! Should I end it here or should I continue? If you could give me some ideas that would be great.**


	7. Punishment and Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers! I wish but I don't.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who encourged me to keep writing this story. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!

* * *

Chapter 7: Punishment and Proposal 

Kim had just waken up from her nap, when she saw a two roses. A white rose and a pink rose. Next to these two roses was a envelope. When she opened the envelope susprise, she found a letter.

_Beautiful, _

_I am sitting in the chair beside your bed, watching you sleep. I realize now why you didn' t tell me about Olivia. You were protecting Olivia and yourself. Like it helped much though, you still got kidnapped. What I don't know is why you didn't tell me about your coach. You know that all of us would have helped you. But what's in the past is in the past. Off this topic now, would you possibly meet me at our spot tonight around 7? I'm not going to tell you what I have planned, just to dress nice._

_Love,  
Tommy_

_P.S. Hope you like the roses._

Kim couldn't wait for tonight to come, she had to plan what she was going to wear and her make-up and everything. Kim was slightly panicked. When she looked at the clock on her nightstand she relaxed, it was only 2. She turned on her TV and flipped to the news. She almost fainted when she heard what the news. Over her communicator she quickly told everyone to turn to Channel 8 News.

"Today in Florida Coach Tom Schimt was arrested for abuse and sexual abuse." Kim gasped when she hears the comment about sexual abuse, forhe hadnever sexually abused her. She listened to the newscaster continue.

"An anonymous source today called the police to report Schimt. The police don't know who the person is only that it was a girl. The police went the Pan-Globals training center where Schimt was abusing a teenage girl. Police then arrested him and he is to be tried in a trial and is expected to be in jail for 7-10 years."

The camera panned to where the poilce were taking Coach Schimt in. Schimt saw the camera and started to yell.

"I know who did this and when I get out I will come after you. I will get you Kimberly Hart. I will get you."

The camera went back to the newscaster.

"Where ever you are Kimberly Hart I wouldn't be worried, I'm sure that Schimt will be sentenced and put in jail. In other news..."

Immediately the others teleported in.

"What?"  
"When?"  
"Did he sexually abuse you too?"  
"Are you okay?

The stream of questions kept coming.

"Okay everyone SHUT UP!" Kim yelled.

"I did not call the police and tell him about Coach Schimt. Someone else did and I don't know who. And no I was not sexually abused by him, but it does not suprise me.Okay?"

"Kim are you worried he might come after you later?" Aisha asked.

"Kinda, but if he does come after me I can protect myself now." Kim answered.

"Don't forget you have us." Tommy reminded her.

"I won't." She promised

* * *

Later that night 

Kim was never more nervous than she was now. She was wearing a strapless sparklypink dress with strappy pink high heels, with a diamond necklace and bracelet and a matching pink purse.

When she got to the lake she saw a blanket with a pinic basket, CD player and candles, but there was no Tommy. Kim sat on the blanket waiting for him. Five minutes later, Tommy came running up. He was wearing a tuxedo with a white undershirt and a red bow, his hair was down and hada green hair band aroung his wrist.

"Sorry I'm late, I forgot something at my house."

"Don't worry I'm used to it." Kim joked. "I see that you managed to wear all your colors. So what did you forget?"

Tommy pulled two dozen roses from behing his back. Of course one dozen was white and the other pink.

"I forgot these." Tommy lied. What he really forgot would be what made the evening.

"They're so beautiful!" Kim exclaimed.

During dinner Tommy got more and more nervous about what was to come. They ate a dinner of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, strawberries with whipped cream and cherry cake. All of Kim's favorites. Suddenly Tommy turned on the CD player and a slow song came on.

"Kim, would youhonor me and dance with me?"

"Of course."

When they were done dancing the sun was setting. Tommy got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring with pink gems and diamonds and asked the question he had been dying to ask.

"Kim, I lied. I didn't forget the flowers, I forgot the ring."

"What ring Tommy?"

"Kim will you marry me?"

* * *

End Chapter 7 

Please tell me what you think!


	8. Threatening Note

Diclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers:(

* * *

Chapter 8: Threatening Note 

Kim was shocked silly. She had been waiting for this day and now it had come. She never expected it to be so soon. She knew the answer in a heartbeat but her mind flashed back to when Tommy first asked her out. Kim turned around and made it look like she wasn't sure what to answer. A smiled came on to her face, when she saw from the corner of her eye, Tommy panicking.

"Kim?" Tommy asked while slowly getting up from his knee. He didn't quite remember last time Kim did this. "What do you say?"

Kim slowly turned around and launched herself onto Tommy.

"Of course I'll marry you silly, don't you remember when you asked me out for the first time? I did the same thing."

Realization dawned on Tommy who put Kim down and slipped the ring on her finger.

"You little.." Tommy lunged after Kim who shrieked and ran away. Tommy chased after her and finally caught up with her.

"I guess we should go tell everyone, huh?" Tommy asked.

A light lit up in Kim eyes and she lifted her communicator to her mouth and spoke into in.

"Calling everyone, this is Kim, could you meet me at the Command Center ASAP? Kim out."

"What was that for, they all probably think that something is wrong?" Tommy inquired.

"Well at least it will get them all there." Kim replied.

The two teleported to the Command Center.

When they got there all of the other rangers were there andso as soon asthey teleported ineveryone flocked to Kim and asked a flurry a questions. WhenTommy and Kimcouldn't stand hearing anymore questions, Kim looked pleadingly at Zordon who then commanded everyone to be quiet.

"Kimberly what is it that you wanted everyone here?" Zordon asked in his booming voice.

"I just wanted, we just wanted to tell you," referring to Tommy, "that Tommy and I are getting married."

All the girls shrieked and ran to Kim, while all the boys congratulated Tommy.

* * *

Later that night all the girls were at Kim's house for a sleepover and were asking all types of questions. Olivia was staying at Tommy's house where she had been all day with her grandmother. 

"So he actually forgot the ring?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, he actually forgot the ring. He had to run all the way home and then back." Kim told them.

"What did he say he forgot when you asked? You did ask didn't you?" Kat questioned.

"Yes I asked and he said he forgot the flowers." Kim responded.

"I can't believe you made him think that you were going to say no." Trini said shaking her head.

"You should have seen the look on his face, just like last time."

"Last time?" Tanya asked.

"It was after Tommy became the good green ranger, we were at the lake where he proposed earlier today and he had just kissed me and he asked if I would go to the dance with him. I knew I was going to say yes, but I decided to play with him a little. So I turned around like I was considering and made him all panicky and then I said yes." Kim said with a smile.

When the girls were done talking they turned to the 11 o'clock news where they saw something frightening. Trini called Jason who called the rest of the guys. Thereport stayed in their minds all night.

"Today in news, Coach Tom Schimt escaped from jail today. No one knows quite how he did it, just that he escaped. We advise Kimberly Hart in Angel Grove to watch her back. We all know that Schimt believed that Kimberly Hart reported him to the police which we now know she didn't. We just want you to be careful. If you see this man call the police immediately." They then showed a description of him.

Kim was just sitting there in shock. Pretty soon tears started coming out eyes. All the girls tried to comfort her, but it didn't work.

"What are you thinking about, Kim?" Aisha asked.

"Just the pain he put me through, Sha."

"I think we should go to sleep now." Trini advised.

As they lay down to sleep Coach Schimt was on their minds. Little did they know they were on his mind too.

* * *

A person crept around Kim house and by her bedroom window. He peered in and saw all the girls on the floor. He found an unlocked window, opened it and climbed in. When he found the door he was looking for he quietly placed something byher door and crept back out the window and to his car. He looked back once more and drove off.

* * *

After Kim woke up the next morning, as she was going to go get something for all of the girls something to eat, she saw what was next to her doorand screamed. Immediately the other girls woke up and ran to her side. What they found were Kim, a vase full of dead lillies and a message on a card. The card read:

**Lillies that fester smell far worse than weeds.**

Next to it was a little drawing a person with her head cut off and Kim's name next to it.

* * *

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: **Thanks for the review. After this story I'm planning on writing an Andros/Ashleystory. Though it might be a while my summer is jammed packed._

Please tell me what you think!


	9. Shiftin' Into Turbo

Disclaimer: Though I have tried I still don't own the Power Rangers

* * *

A/N: Kim and Jason were not in Turbo kidnapping! There is no Justin, even though Justin Rocks!

* * *

Chapter 9: Shiftin' Into Turbo 

Tommy and the boys came to the call of the girls.All of the rangers took the lillies and the note to Zordon to see if he could identify who the culprit might be. They all thought it was Schimt and Zordon agreed, but just in case he was going to do some research.Tommy was worried about Kim going back to her house since the culprit ( Schimt as they all thought) knew where she lived.

"Kimberly, Alpha had prepared a room here for you if you choose do stay here for a while.When you find another place to stay you may leave. Until then you can stay here. Alpha will show you to your room. You will be able to help out here with the Zords and the controls. Also if you do stay here you must tell either Alpha or I when you leave." Zordon explained.

"Kim, I have an idea. Since we will be getting married someday soon and I was think that we could rent an apartment and move in together until we can buy a real house. That way Schimt can't find you." Tommy told her.

"Tommy, I think that is a great idea, but we don't have jobs, so we won't be ablt to afford it. Also we aren't quite sure that it is Schimt that sent me the lillies and note." Kim said.

"Ah, come off it Kim. We all know it was him." Rocky blurted out. All around murmurs af agreement could be heard.

Then the alarm sounded and everyone turned toward the viewing globe. They saw a ship flying in and thena little wizard under the Sun dying.

"That is Lerigot, my wizard friend. He is from a different planet. Lerigot can not survive under the sun. I need two Rangers to go get him."

Tommy and Kat both volunteered to go get him.

Kim gave Tommy a good-bye kiss, while Kat does the same with Billy. The two teleport off

Kim goes to her new room all of the sudden with a newspaper. When she gets in there a worried frown flashes across her face, she sprints back.

"Kim, what's the matter." Trini asks worriedly.

"Where's Olivia?" Kim pants.

"Do not worry Kimberly I have taken the liberty to tell Tommy's mother to watch her." Zordon assured her.

"Wasn't she a little startled when she heard your voice?" Kim asked.

"I also took the liberty to diguse my voice to sound like Tommy's" Zordon said sheepishly. Everyone laughed.

Sometime during this conversation the rest of the ZEO Rangers had left to go save a lost island that had Bulk and Skull on it.

"Rangers I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you. Now that the ZEO Rangers have upgraded to Turbo they are more powerful, unfortunately to make their morphers so powerful we had to draw power from your morphers which means that like Tommy's DragonZord Coin you have to use your morphers limited and only when the other Rangers absolutely need your help. I know this is a lot for you to take in at once but I also need you to hand in your morphers, but you can keep your communicators."

"Can't we just use the ZEO morphers?" Billy asked.

"Billy, I have thought about that and maybe later yes, but not right now. Your body has just once again gotten the feeling of the Power again and I'm afraid if I tried to change the morphers it would do more harm that just taking them. You may also feel some power withdrawls but Alpha is working on a way to lessen the pain."

Everyone handed in their morphers with tears in their eyes. Then Kim walked to her room while everyone teleported to their houses. Kim looks at her room which has nothing but a bed, desk, and the newspaper she put in here earlier. Nothing that screamed KIMBERLY! She sat on the bed and looked through the newspaper looking for jobs and apartments. She circled some that seemed interesting.What she really wanted to do is go get Olivia and some things from her room. She almost pushed the teleporting button when Zordon's voice echoed in her mind. She quickly told Zordon where she was going then teleported out.

She decided to go get some clothes a stuff first. When she got to her room the first thing Kim did was turn and take off her communicator for it reminded her off her morpher. She noticed that it was extremely dark and quiet. This creeped her out a little bit. As she was putting things into a box a shadow creeped and a grabbed her. Before Kim could do anything the attacker knocked her out.

"Miss me my pink crane?"

* * *

What do ya think? Huh, huh, huh? Tell me, tell me, tell me! 

TBC


	10. Worried

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

* * *

A/N: Billy did not go with the Aquatian Rangers.

* * *

Chapter 10: Worried 

Tommy and the rest of the Turbo Rangers came in to the Command Centerall talking about how great their new powers were.

"I can't belive how strong they make you feel." Tanya quipped.

"I know, I can't even explain it." Kat replied.

Billy who was working at the controls hearing all of this just snapped.

"Will you guys just SHUT UP!"

Right away the shut their mouths, they had never seen Billy like this.

"Billy what's wrong?" Kat asked quietly.

"Because of your new Turbo Powers all of the Dino Rangers lost their powers." Billy told them.

"What how?" Rocky asked.

"Since your Turbo Powers are so powerful, they need to get all that power somewhere and that somewhere is from our morphers."

"Oh God." Tommy whispered.

Rocky, Kat, and Tommy all went to comfort their love ones.

Rocky teleported out, Kat went to the control station and Tommy went into Kim's room.

A minute later Tommy came running back out panting.

"Where's Kim?" He managed to get out.

"She went to get some clothes and things from her house and then go get Olivia." Alpha told him.

"How long ago did she leave?" Tommy asked.

"Not to long after you did." Alpha answered.

"Is there a telephone in here anywhere?"

"Yeah, right here." Billy gave him the phone.

"Hey mom...is Olivia there?... So Kim hasn't come by... yeah, she's probably still at her house...bye."

"Kim didn't come by my house, I'm worried."

"Kim will be back soon, Tom don't worry." Adam told him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kim house 

Kim was tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth and a blindfold around her eyes. She heard some come in, she tried to say something but all the came out was muffled words. Whoever it was took off the gag and the blindfold. Kim gasped.

"David Smith?"

"That's right."

"Wait before you knocked me out you called me your pink crane, why?"

"I've been following you, all know all your secrets, pink ranger."

"W-what are you t-talking about." Kim asked.

"I was in your room when you amd your daughter got kidnapped by those things. I saw when your boyfriend left in the stream of red light."

"Fiancée." Kim corrected.

"WHAT YOUR GOING TO MARRY HIM, NO, YOU SHOULD BE MARRYING ME!"

"What, I would never marry you, I don't even like you. So you saw Tommy teleport off, how does that explain that you know I was a Power Ranger?"

"Ha, you admit it. Well I already knew that. Anyways I was watching a battle up close and personal because I figured after that big fight with my dad that you would come back here. I saw the Red ZEO Ranger come and ask if you were okay, Kim. He said your name quite loudly. Since then I have been following, watching you, what did you call it, teleporting off to fight."

"Wait did you say your father?"

"Yes, that is another reason I kidnapped you, because of my father."

"But your last name is Smith."

"I didn't want any special treatment."

"So what is your real name?"

"David Schimt."

* * *

Please tell me what you think. 


	11. Escaping Once Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

Chapter 11: Escaping Once Again 

Tommy woke up on Kim's bed where he had fell asleep last night waiting for her. He looked over only to see that Kimberly wasn't there. He rushed out to see if Kim was here.

"Kim, Kim, are you here?" Tommy called out.

Zordon saw Tommy in his panicked state and told him that Kimberly did not come back last night.

"What do you mean she didn't come back?" Tommy asked.

"We are now trying to locate her communicator. She must have turned it off or it was destroyed." Alpha informed Tommy.

"Why would she turn it off?"

"She may not have turned it off, it may have been destroyed . If she did turn it off it was because it was right after we told her that she lost her powers, so she may have been upset."

"I will go to her house and see if she is there." He teleported off or tried to at least. For some odd reason he couldn't teleport.

"Alpha why can't I teleport?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Tommy. You will have to walk until we find Kim. We are using all the energy trying to find her."

Tommy walked out.

**

* * *

**

**At Kim's House**

Kim woke up with an aching back. She wasn't sure quite where she was. She recognized her room but wasn't sure why her back hurt. Then she remembered what had happened. She is being held hostage at her own house. Oh God this sucked. David came into her room with food. When he tried to hand feed her, she quickly turned her head away.

"The only way I will eat is if I can feed myself." Kim stated.

"Fine, you can feed yourself." He untied her hands.

While she ate she asked David questions.

"So when is dear old dad coming?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"You haven't heard? Dear old dad was stupid enough to go back to Florida to get his stuff where the police was waiting for him. Idiot."

"Like father like son." Kim laughed.

David walked up to Kim and slapped her across the face.

"My father may be a idiot but never call me and idiot." He reached for Kim's left hand to take her ring away, but Kim quickly pulled her hand away. David's cell rang and he went to answer it. He had left Kim's hands untied so she quickly untied her feet. She looked around for something heavy and her eyes landed on a lamp. She unplugged it and waited by the door. When David walked in and Kim hit him over the head and fell to the ground. She felt kinda guilty for hitting him, but knew it had to be done. She ran out the door and right into Tommy.

"Tommy!" Kim pulled Tommy into a hug and then kissed him.

"Kim, what happened, why is your face red?"

"That's where David hit me."

"David? David who?"

"David Smith, no David Schmit."

"Is he related to your coach?"

"His son."

"What happened?"

"Well I came to get some clothes and David knocked me out and called me his little pink crane. It seems he knows about us being rangers. When I woke up I was tied to a chair. I had turned off my communicator so I couldn't call. When I called him an idiot he slapped me and tried to take my ring. His cell phone rang and he ran off to answer it. He had untied my hands so I could eat, so I untied my ankles and knocked him out and here I am." Kim ran out of breath.

"Let's go get Olivia."

They walked off and Kim didn't realize that she had left her communicator at the house.

* * *

Tell me what you think! 


	12. Into the Command Center

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter 12: Into the Command Center 

David woke up with his head pounding. He felt like he had been hit with a pound of cement or you know a lamp. He looked over just to be sure that she was gone. Yep definitely gone. He saw the lamp that she hit him with. It was broken.

"That girl has some muscle." He muttered.

He looked around to see if she had taken anything. Nothing that he could see was taken. What he did see was Kim's watch and a picture of her baby. Wait a second, that watch it was it looked familiar. He thought for a second. That's it! That was the thing Kim used to -what did she call it, oh yeah- teleport. He grabbed it and looked at all the buttons. He wasn't sure which one would teleport him. He pushed one button and heard a little mechanical voice,

"This is Alpha. Go ahead."

"Uh." Then David heard a big booming voice.

"Kimberly is that you?" Trying to shut it off David pushed the next button. To his amazment he saw white lights around him and he felt tingly, then he fell on his butt.

"What happened? Was that teleporting? Why didn't it work. I probably need to be a stupid ranger or a former ranger or just have ranger blood in you. That's it!" David walked over to the picture of Kim's baby. He turned it over and saw the word Olivia written on it. He wasn't quite sure where to find her, yet.

* * *

Kim was rocking Olivia back and forth. She was so glad she was out of her house. She was even gladder that she had Olivia back. Tommy still hadn't found a house yet so she was still living at the Command Center. While she was gone Alpha and Zordon had put a crib for Olivia in the room and made the place a little more cheery and friendly, a little more Kim like. Tommy, Kim, and Olivia went out to the main room. When Alpha saw Kim he hobbled over to Kim and Olivia to give them a hug. 

"Kim good to see you." Alpha squeaked.

"Kimberly, I have a question to ask you. Did you try to contact us on your communicator earlier?" Zordon asked.

"No, I haven't tried to contact you at all." Kim said confused. Tommy looked down at Kim's left hand.

"Kimmy where is your communicator?" Tommy wondered.

"I took it off when I got to my house, before I was knocked out." Kim trailed off. "Oh no! I left it at my house and David probably has it now."

"Don't worry Kim, no one but someone of Power Ranger blood can teleport."

They didn't realize that Olivia was of Ranger blood.

* * *

David was trying to figure out how to get Olivia. He wasn't sure where Kim was staying. He didn't know where Tommy lived. Then in hit him. If he could talk on this communicator thingy, maybe he could listen in too. He got it out of his pocket and pushed one of the buttons. He heard Tommy and Kim talking. 

"Yes!" David whispered. He listened in on their conversation.

"Some how we have to get your communicator back. Alpha and Zordon are trying to track it now, but I don't think this is a good place for Olivia to stay, with all the noise and commotion. How 'bout we take her to my Mom's again. She really loves watching Olivia." This was Tommy talking.

"I guess." Kim said hesitantly not wanting to give her baby up again.

"I will teleport their and then teleport backto help you." With this David guessed he teleported off.

David had his plan. He would wait a hour or two, then go to the Oliver's house and say that he was a friend of Kimberly's and that she wanted him to pick up Olivia and he was going to go meet them later. He went to find a phone book and look up the Oliver's address. He found it and wrote down on a piece of paper, then stuck it in his pocket next to the communicator. He waited for two hour then went to the Oliver's house. When he got their he was terribly nervous. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Tommy's mom answered the door.

"Hi are you Mrs. Oliver?"

"Yes I am."

"That's good. See I'm a friend of Kimberly's from Florida. I came to visit her and to see the baby. She said that Olivia was here, so I volunteered to go get her. She gave my the address of your house and the address of the restaurant we are going to meet at. So I was wondering if I could take Olivia?"

"I guess let me go get her." Mrs. Oliver walked off and came back with Olivia. She handed her to David who thanked her and went to his car. Mrs. Oliver wan't quite sure if this was the right thing to do. She watched David drive off then started to cry.

* * *

What do ya think? 


	13. Tracking and Truth Telling

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter 13: Tracking and Truth Telling 

When Tommy and Kim got to his house they found his mother asleep with red eyes. Tommy gently shook her while Kimberly went to look for Olivia. When Mrs. Oliver woke up and saw Tommy and once again started crying. Kimberly ran back with a look of dread on her face. Tommy looked back and forth between the two women he loved.

"What's wrong?"

"Olivia's gone!" Kim practically shouted. Simultaneously Mrs. Oliver cried, "I'm sorry!"

"Mom what happened."

"He seemed so trustworthy and like he was telling the truth and I was so busy I didn't even think. God, I'm so sorry." Mrs. Oliver rambled on.

"Mom, slow down and tell us what happened." Tommy calmed you down.

"I was working on my paper and the doorbell rang so I went in got it, when I got there, there was a young man standing at the door. He said his name was David..." When Kim heard the name David she gasped. Mrs. Oliver continued.

"He also said he was a friend of Kim's from Florida and that he was meeting you guys and that you wanted him to pick Olivia up and take her to you. I was so busy and wasn't really thinking, I know that's not an excuse but it's true..." She again rambled on.

"Mom, could you get on track." Tommy gently asked. Kim had been quiet this whole time.

"So I went and got Olivia and gave her to him." By this time Mrs.Oliver and Kim had tears rolling down their cheeks. "By the time he was driving off I knew something was wrong. I was going to call the police, but I knew they wouldn't lesten to me or do anything since I gave her to him. God, I'm so sorry. Why did he want Olivia anyway?"

"Because of me. I guess he's in love with me. He was so angry when I told him was engaged to Tommy. He found out when he kidnapped me, don't worry I was able to get free, obivously, and he didn't hurt me. I guess he took Olivia just to get back at me."

"Oh, well I'm glad you're not hurt. Once we find him and Olivia we can send him to jail. Oh, I have another question. When Tommy said he was going to see you in Florida and bring you back why did he come back and not you? I don't remember him going to the airport to pick you up. Actually I don't remember Tommy going to the airport at all. How did you get to Florida?

Kim and Tommy looked at each other. They aren't sure what to do. Then, as if they read each others mind they decide to tell Mrs. Oliver the truth.

"Mom, Kim and I are Power Rangers. Well I still am, but not Kim anymore." Mrs.Oliver laughed as if this were some types of joke. She stopped as soon as she saw their serious faces.

"Your not joking are you?" The two shook their heads.

"When did it happen?"

"Well it all started when..." Kim and Tommy tell her the story about how they became Rangers, how she was kidnapped by King Mondo, everythinup until now.

Mrs. Oliver stared in shock.

"Mrs. Oliver if you don't mind we need to get to the Command Center."

"Please call me Mom, and sure go ahead." For the first time she saw them teleport off.

* * *

At David's Apartment 

Davidheld his ears. The baby wouldn't stop crying. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't make her shut up. He grabbed Kim's communicator out of his pocket. He took Olivia's hand and pushed the button. He felt all tingly again only this time he didn't land on his butt. He was on the way to somewhere.

* * *

At the Command Center

Kim and Tommy teleported into the Command Center. Billy, Kat, Jason, and Trini were already there. Seeing Kim in a panicked state Trini rushed over. Kim told her what had happened. Zordon and Alpha overheard the conversation.

"Kim I am sorry for your loss. Don't worry though I know we will get her back." Zordon said.

"How, how do you know this?" Kim asked.

"Unfortunately I knew this day would come so when she was born I place a tracking devicein Olivia's ear. All we need is for Alpha to track her and then you guys can go get her." Zordon explained.

"Guys, I don't think Alpha will need to track Olivia, look."Jason said.

They turned around to see a stream of white come in with two people, one adult, one baby.

"Cool."

* * *

Sorry it' s been so long. I've been busy with school and my other story. Hope you like it and oh yeah please** REVIEW!**


	14. What Alarm?

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter 14: What Alarm?

"Cool!"

Tommy sees David and charges at him, but David sees this and puts Olivia in front of him,

"No, Tommy wait!" Kimberly yelled. Tommy stopped right in front of David and Olivia. He growled,

"Give me my baby back!"

"She may biologically be your daughter, but she will grow up with me and be my daughter and she will never know the difference."

"Wait one minute, you will not take my daughter." Kim said forcefully. Before David could answer Jason spoke up,

"How did you get in here?"

"With the baby."

"How?"

"I heard you guys talking and you guys said that I couldn't get in unless I had Ranger blood. Well I figured since that this little twerp has Ranger blood I could get in. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I thought that maybe I could bring a camera in here and expose you guys."

"Why would you do that?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, I doesn't even seem like you want or like Olivia." Kat put in.

"Oh, I don't like this little brat, all she does is cry. The only reason I kidnapped her is because of revenge. Same reason for the camera, you guys deserve what's coming to you.Olivia should be my daughter, Kim should be my fiancee, but she isn't because of him!" He pointed to Tommy.

That made Kim mad!

"David, I never loved you, I never even liked you! I never actually understood why you got into the Pan Globals, now I know because you are the coach's son!"

"Kim please calm down." Tommy pleaded.

Out of no where Billy asked,

"Hey, how did he get in without the alarms going off?"

"What alarms?" David questioned

"I've been trying to figure that out, myself." Alpha said.

"Cool, a talking robot."

"Shut up!" Everyone said.

Alpha wobbled over to the controls.

"Wow, he walks too."

"Shut UP!"

Billy got under the control table and saw the problem.

"The wires got crossed and then fell out of it's socket."

What nobody saw was Alpha contacting the other Rangers and giving them exact coordinates.

* * *

When Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, and Zack got the call they were confused. If there was a monster only Adam, Tanya, and Rocky would get the call. What confused them the most was when they tried talk to Alpha or Zordon they got no response. Soon they got frusterated and were about find a place to teleport when something that had never happened before happened. Across the screen of each one of their communicators were words. Across Adam's communicator were the words, David in the, across Tanya's were the words, Command Center has, on Rocky's were the words, Olivia hostage won't, across Aisha's were, give back please, and finally across Zack's, who had the longest message were the words, come help get Olivia back. Be quiet! 

"Wait, everyone write their message down." Adam said

When the got the final message it read:

**David in the Command Center has Olivia hostage, wont give back, please come help get Olivia back. Be quiet!**

**

* * *

**

"Woah, intense." Zack said.

"Aisha what are you doing?" Rocky asked his girlfriend.

"Look at all of the coordinates, they're different."

"I guess they are." The five went to an area where they could teleport and did so.

* * *

David was standing when he saw two beams of yellow light. Tanya and Aisha appeared in front of him. What he didn't see was the three boys behind him. 

"Who are you?" David asked.

"That's none of your buisness." Tanya said.

"Now hand over the baby." Aisha told him.

"Yeah right, why would I do that? Oh and I can take both of you."

"Really what about us?" Zack said Before David had a chance to turn around Zack, Adam, and Rocky jumped on him.Olivia went flying in the air. Kimberly saw this a flipped in the air and caught her. All the boys had David in a lock. Soon they had nothing in there airs and watched him teleport out in an orange beam.

"Huh?" The Rangers all wondered.

* * *

Sorry took so long! Please Review! 


	15. A New Evil, Kinda

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter 15: A New Evil, Kinda 

"Huh!"

"Hey where did he go? We had him." Tommy slammed his fist on the ground.

"Woah, buddy calm down, we will find him." Jason told him.

"How can I calm down, the man who kidnapped my kid and my girl, just got away." Tommy growled.

"Tommy, I agree with Jason, we will find him, so just calm down." Kim soothed.

All of the Rangers turned to Zordon. They were all wondering where David had gone and whotook him there, but no one asked the question, until,

"Zordon who took David?" Rocky blurted out.

"WELL ACCORDING TO WHAT ALPHA HAS FOUND IT SEEMS THAT DAVID WAS TAKEN TOO THE MOON." Zordon said loudly.

"Wait, does that mean that Lord Zedd or Rita took him?" Trini wondered.

* * *

On The Moon 

An orange stream of light came in and the man who came with it landed on the ground with a thud. David looked around a jumped when he saw a man with no skin and metal outline.

"W..who are you?" David asked slowly.

"My name is Lord Zedd."

"What do you want with me?"

"I will not hurt you, just hear me through. I know that you hold a grudge against the Red Ranger, right?" He waited for David to nod. "You believe that he stole Kim from you. If you work with me we will destroy Tommy and the rest of Rangers except for Kim, then we will take her for ourselves." What he didn't mention was that when they did get Kim that he was going to take her for himself.not David, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with David, but he wasn't going to let him stay here.

"Fine by me, but what do you get out of it?"

"One, I get the Rangers dead, and two, I get the world." And Kim he thought.

"How are we going to kill them?"

"With this." Zedd pulled out a Turbo Morpher. "Before Lergiot escaped back with his family I stole this. You will be the Orange Ranger. All you have to do is call out 'Shift Into Turbo' and you will become the Orange Ranger." _Have to be patient, soon the Rangers will be gone and so will this guy and I will have Kim. I wonder what happened to Rita?_

"Wait I can't fight that well."

"I will train you until, you become good enough to destroy the Rangers."

Zedd handed David his morpher.

"I have one more question, can't I just destroy Tommy, I have nothing on the other Rangers, they did nothing to me?"

"NO." _Hmm this maybe harder than I thought. Maybe I can cast a spell on him, since he is already willing it won't have to be a strong spell just one that will get him to listen to me._ Zedd raised him staff and pointed it at David, David slowly backed away, a red stream came out of Zedd's staff and hit David, David's eyes flashed red quickly then became normal.

"I am ready for my training Master."

* * *

"MY SOURCES TELL ME THAT IT WAS LORD ZEDD WHO TOOK DAVID." Zordon boomed. 

"What could he want with him?" Billy thought out loud.

"Probably to turn him evil or something." Zack said sarcastically. "Because, you know that's never happened before." If only he new how right he was.

Olivia giggled and everyone crowded around her. Everyone told what a good girl she was and how glad they were to have her back.

"I FEAR THAT WITH LORD ZEDD BACK WE MAY NOT HAVE ENOUGH RANGERS. SO I CONTACTED LERGIOT AND RECIEVED MORE MORPHERS.

JASON YOU WILL BECOME THE GREY TURBO RANGER.  
ZACK YOU WILL BECOME THE BLACK TURBO RANGER.  
TRINI YOU WILL BE THE PURPLE TURBO RANGER.  
AISHA YOU WILL BE THE MAROON TURBO RANGER.  
AND KIMBERLY YOU WILL BE THE WHITE TURBO RANGER."

"Hey, cool I get to keep my color." Zack said gleefully.

"THAT WAS THE GOOD NEWS, THE BAD NEWS IS THAT ALPHA AND I WILL BE LEAVING. WE ARE HEADING BACK TO ELTAR, THERE IS A PORTAL OPEN SO WE CAN GO HOME. DON'T WORRY WE ARE SENDING REPLACMENTS. DIMITRIA AND ALPHA 6 WILL BE COMING DOWN TO GUIDE YOU."

"What Zordon, you can't leave I just got back. We need you to help us, find David, destroy Lord Zedd. You can't leave, you're like a father to me." Kimberly cried.

"I'M SORRY KIMBERLY I REALLY WISH TO GO HOME."

"Zordon we respect your wishes and we will miss you very much." Adam told him, nods went around the room.

Kat and Aisha were thinking that same thing and asked in unison,

"When are you guys leaving?"

Zordon answered grimly,

"Tomorrow."

* * *

If anyone has ideas for the new rangers weapons, that would be nice, because I don't know the real rangers weapons, so please help and click that little button on the left side to review. 


	16. A Secret Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

Chapter 16: A Secret Wedding 

Before anyone could answer the alarms started blarring, as guess who? There was David equipped with his orange suit.

"Ranger we will discuss this when you get back, for now let the power protect you."

Tommy and Jason looked at each other then at the rest of the group.

"Jason you got this one?" Tommy asks him with a grin on his face.

"You know I do, It's Morphin Time!" Everyone stares at him. "Oh yeah, that's not the call anymore, so Tommy it's all you."

"Shift into Turbo!" The five old rangers and the five new quickly morphed and teleported the park for the fight with David. When they got to the park they immediately saw David as he was the one with the bright orange suit, but along with him were packs of putties and a new monster.

"So it looks like you guys got some new friends. You're going to need them." David said pulling the tough guy act.

"We are not as new as you may think." Trini told him.

"So Zordon decided to bring back the oldies." He said with a sneer in his voice.

"We are not that old." Aisha yelled at him. The others on the new team, except for Kimberly, voiced their opinions trying to stall him.

"Why isn't the white one not saying anything, is he stupid?" David questioned.

"Maybe because **she **isn't stupid enough to talk to a retard like you, **Smith**." Kimberly said.

"My dear Kimberly, it's too bad I'm going to have to destroy the rest of your team." He told her oh so cockily.

"Well too bad you're going to have to try all by yourself, look around." And so he did. What did he see? Nothing. During the whole debate between the two, the first Turbo team had snuck off and fought and beat the putties and monster.

"Oh well, I can still take you." He said with nervousness tracing his voice.

"Oh I bet you can." Kat said sarcastically in her Australian accent.

David charged at the Rangers who all moved out of the way except for Rocky who stuck out his leg to trip him. He fell flat on his face. Lord Zedd was watching the so-called "fight".

"Where are the powers I gave him? The ones that will let him be able to fight like a man?" He growled as sent a bolt of power towards Earth for David.

A red light headed straight for David and the Rangers stood in shock as the bolt hit David and his eyes flashed so red that you could see them through the visor and a lightning-shaped weapon appeared in his hand.

"Now get ready to face your doom, Rangers." This time his voice came at lower and more threatning. It chilled you all the way to the bone. "This is my lightning bolt claw." He said as he showed of his new weapon.

"Ooh fancy trick, guess what we can do that too." Tanya told him.

"Lightning sword!"  
"Wind Fire!"  
"Thunder Cannon!"  
"Star Chargers!"  
"Hand Blaster!"

The old turbo Rangers brought back their familiar weapons while the new Rangers tested out their new ones.

"Quake Hammer!" For Zack  
"Fire Whip!" For Kim.  
"Water Slinger!" For Trini  
"Earth Lance!" For Jason  
"Monsoon Spear!" For Aisha

"These are awesome!" They all exclaimed at once. While they were all admiring the new weapons David sent a blast at the rangers knocking them on their butts. They all slowly got up and held there weapons out.

"Tommy I don't know about you, but I'm thinking it's time to get some more power."

"Oh, Jason, I'm thinking you are right. Time to combine."

"Rangers, you're weapons only combine in fives. So the new with the new, and the old with the old." Zordon told them through their helmets. Together the weapons looked pretty powerful and David slowly started backing away. Suddenly he was gone.

"I hate it when they do that." Aisha said. "Guys lets get back to the base." A collective right went around the group.

* * *

When they got their Alpha was making preparation to leave. Nobody said a word. Everyone just looked around and then at Zordon. Then quietly Kim asked Tommy to come with her to the other room for a moment. A couple minutes later they came out with a smile on their faces. 

"Zordon how long until you have to leave?" Tommy asked.

"Not very long." Zordon replied.

"Long enough to marry us?" Everyone gasped.

"What, wait, now, but the plans aren't ready, you don't have a dress, I don't have a dress, the guys don't have tuxs, the guest can't come here, OMG there is no cake. Kim, I am not ready for you to get married." Aisha kept rambling on, until Rocky put his arm around her and calmed her down.

"We can still have the wedding, I just want Zordon and Alpha here for when Tommy and I are married." Kim explained calmly.

"Kimberly, Tommy, I would be honored to marry you."

A couple minutes later, everyone was set up in the correct way and was ready to roll.

"Do you Thomas Harold Oliver take, Kimberly Ann Hart, to be your wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you apart?"

"I do."

"And do you Kimberly Ann Hart, take, Thomas Harold Oliver, to be your husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you apart?"

"I do."

Jason and Trini then gave the rings to the bride and groom, who then placed on each other's ring finger, and said "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may not kiss the bride."

Tommy leaned in and slowly kissed Kimberly, and catcalls went around the room.

Billy turns to Rocky, sticks his hand, and tells him,

"Pay up, I won the bet." Rocky reaches for his wallet groaning.

"Wait a minute, you bet on when we were going to get married?" Billy and Rocky had a sheepish look on their face. Then Adam pointed and told everyone to look, the portal was opening.

"Rangers it is time for me to leave, I am so sorry. May the power protect you." Then him and Alpha disappeared through the portal. And then came,

"Hello Rangers, my name is Dimitria."

* * *

I finally updated. It is a freakin' miracle. So I noticed that I left Billy out in the last chapter. Please don't hurt me. So Billy is helping out in the Command Center. I never actually saw when Zordon and Dimitria switched, so I don't know what happened, so I made up the last seen. Please review. 


End file.
